


En Avant : Deux ans de Différence

by KarenKilla



Series: Liana Potter [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Harry Potter, Marineford Arc
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: La guerre de Marine Ford n'a pas eu lieu après la séparation, à la place l'équipage était simplement séparé, Rayleigh a rejoint Luffy qui a volontiers accepter de s'entraîner pendant deux ans pour protéger ses nakamas. Alors que l'équipage attend le capitaine à Sabaody, des journaux parlant de l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace sont publiés. Ensemble et plus forts, les Muggiwara vont montrer au reste du monde à quel point ils ont changé en faisant tout ce qui était possible pour sauver le frère de deux des leurs.





	En Avant : Deux ans de Différence

Liana ne pouvait retenir son sourire en voyant l'archipel Sabaody, elle avait tellement hâte de retrouver les autres, ils lui avaient tellement manqué. Surtout Luffy, elle n'avait jamais été séparé de lui pour plus de quelques jours avant et là ça faisait deux ans, deux ans sans aucune nouvelle. Elle comprenait pourquoi bien sûr, son frère avait eu raison d'agir ainsi, ils devaient devenir plus forts, la rencontre avec Moria, puis Kuma, l'amiral Kizaru, les armes humaines et l'homme avec la hache... Tout cela avait prouvé qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à aller dans le Nouveau Monde, encore moins vu les ennuis qu'ils s'attiraient, ils allaient trop vite pour progresser au fur et à mesure, pas alors qu'ils avaient des membres qui n'étaient pas très forts en matière de combat. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre un tel risque. Luffy avait pris la bonne décision en leur envoyant ce message, même ses nakamas lui avaient horriblement manqué, mais plus pour longtemps, elle allait enfin les revoir, enfin le revoir vu qu'elle ne sentait que son lien avec Zoro sur cette île.

"Tu veux qu'on reste Liana-sama ?" demanda un des gladiateurs.

Kuma l'avait envoyé à l'archipel Ken Toshi, un archipel où il y avait une arène et où les gens se concentraient sur la force, elle avait eu du mal au début, ils étaient très capables et ils maîtrisaient le fluide, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas sous contrôle, les premiers mois avaient été pénibles, son mentor, Luc, un ancien agent du Gouvernement, qui avait fait parti d'un Cipher Poll, qui était même le père de Kalifa, qui était un agent du CP9 que son équipage avait affronté à Ennies Lobby. Heureusement Luc ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus proche d'elle et qu'il était dégoûté du gouvernement. Il avait été un mentor pour Liana, mais il avait été un mentor exigent et dur, l'avait poussé dans l'arène tout les jours soit le matin, soit l'après midi, ça avait été dur mais la femme aux yeux émeraudes savait que ça avait été efficace. Elle était bien plus forte qu'auparavant et se débrouillait bien en haki, surtout celui de l'observation. 

Cependant le véritable trésor de Ken Toshi pour elle, c'était le manoir qui s'y trouvait, pas pour le manoir lui même mais pour la bibliothèque, une bibliothèque renfermant des livres de son monde d'origine, des livres qui expliquaient ses pouvoirs, autre que ceux de fruit du démon et qui lui avait permis d'apprendre à s'en servir avec potentiel, plutôt que de deviner au fil de l'aventure ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non. En étudiant sa ... magie, en se perfectionnant avec son fruit du démon et ses techniques de combat ainsi qu'en apprenant le haki, les deux ans étaient passés plutôt vite. Elle avait réussi à se lier avec les habitants de l'archipel, surtout les gladiateurs dont elle avait gagné le respect, ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs refusé de la laisser partir seule, ils avaient tenu à l'accompagner jusqu'à Sabaody et elle avait volontiers accepté. Elle n'aurait jamais avec eux un lien aussi important qu'avec ses nakamas, mais ils avaient été là pour elle au cours de ces deux dernières années, ils lui manqueraient. 

"Non, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais mieux vaut que l'archipel de Ken Toshi ne soit pas associé à mon équipage." nia Liana avec un sourire. 

"J'espère qu'on te reverra à l'archipel Liana-sama. N'oublie pas tout ce que tu as appris avec nous." dit un des meilleurs gladiateurs, elle avait réussi à le battre huit mois auparavant, devenant la meilleure combattante dans l'arène depuis, d'où le titre qu'ils lui donnaient.

"Je suis sûre que ce sera le cas." acquiesça la femme aux yeux émeraudes. "Luffy adorerait Ken Toshi et je n'ai pas fini de dévorer toute la bibliothèque du Manoir."

"Vraiment, je pensais que c'était fait." plaisanta un autre. 

"Prends soin de toi."

"Fais attention."

"Garde l'œil ouvert."

"Détends toi aussi."

"N'oublie pas de rire." 

Ils avaient tous quelque chose à dire à la pirate tandis qu'elle descendait à terre, elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de leur faire des signes de la main, elle était pressée de rejoindre Zoro. Elle était inquiète pour lui, il avait été gravement blessé lors de leur séparation, avait-il pu trouver un bon médecin ? S'était-il ménagé ? Elle ne pensait pas que c'était oui pour la seconde question, ce n'était pas son caractère, pas du tout d'ailleurs, elle n'avait qu'à prier. Elle était plutôt optimiste, elle avait été envoyé à un endroit parfait pour s'entraîner, Kuma aurait pu l'envoyer n'importe où et il l'avait envoyé à Ken Toshi, et si au cours de ses deux dernières années elle avait ressenti une multitude d'émotions de la part de ses nakamas, particulièrement la terreur de Sanji, néanmoins ils avaient aussi paru satisfaits. Kuma les aurait-il envoyé dans des endroits pour s'entraîner ? Il leur avait sauvé la vie ce jour là, en les séparant certes mais il les avait envoyé loin d'un amiral et de multiples ennemis. S'ils étaient restés à Sabaody, ils se seraient fait tués, exécutés ou encore vendus aux Dragons Célestes.

Pensive, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs faisait son chemin dans les différents Groove de l'archipel, elle avait beaucoup changé en deux ans, elle avait de multiples tresses dans les cheveux, au début elle avait pensé se les teindre, une mèche pour chaque couleur de ses nakamas, mais ça aurait demandé bien trop d'entretien. Alors à la place elle s'était faite des tresses avec des fils de laine, une tresse pour chaque nakama, certaines étaient de la couleur de leurs cheveux, comme le vert de Zoro, le jaune de Sanji ou l'orange de Nami ou encore le bleu de Franky, d'autres selon leurs couleurs favorites, tel que le rose de Chopper, le gris de Gin, le rouge de Luffy ou encore le violet de Robin. Son corps était aussi décoré avec un grand nombre de tatouage, elle avait après tout découvert que ses  tatouages pouvaient être activés grâce à son fruit du démon, le fruit des lignes, elle avait bien sûr un nombre limité de lignes qu'elle pouvait activer, et donc de tatouages comme les cicatrices d'ailleurs, certains étaient plus faciles à manipuler que d'autres. Elle avait donc bien sûr choisi de profiter de cet avantage, après tout le reste du monde ne savait toujours pas quel fruit du démon elle avait mangé, et elle n'avait aucune intention de les renseigner de toute façon. 

Elle portait à présent des pantalons noirs plutôt que de petits shorts, pantalons qui avaient plusieurs poches, à la taille bien sûr  quoique ces dernières étaient en parties dissimulées par le foulard vert qu'elle portait, mais aussi aux genoux, avec ça elle portait des bottes qui lui arrivait à un peu plus haut que la cheville, elle pouvait y glisser une de ses lames sans soucis comme ça, sans avoir le moindre problème pour bouger. Cependant bien qu'elle ne portait plus un haut de maillot de bain, elle portait néanmoins un court bustier de couleur verte, court parce qu'il cachait surtout ses seins, mais pas grand chose d'autre vu qu'il dévoilait ses épaules ainsi que son nombril. Autant dire qu'elle attira bien des regards sur le chemin du bar de Shakky, non qu'elle y paya la moindre attention, concentrée comme elle était sur l'aura dangereuse mais ô combien familière de Zoro. Heureusement même si elle était très séduisante, le pistolet attaché à sa ceinture et qui était bien visible, malgré le foulard, ainsi que le sabre attaché dans son dos maintenait les gens à distance, cela bien qu'elle ne soit pas reconnue comme Potter Liana. Cela faisait après tout deux ans depuis que son équipage était entré en 'sommeil', qu'ils n'avaient pas fait parlé d'eux, pas depuis l'attaque d'une base de la marine par Luffy pour leur transmettre le message. 

"Je dois admettre que je suis vraiment surprise que tu aies réussi à arriver à Sabaody, après réussir à trouver un bar, ça c'est une autre histoire." elle plaisanta en entrant dans le bar de Shakky.

"Salut Mom." sourit Zoro en se tournant vers elle.

"Contente de te voir nounours. Tu m'as manqué. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça." protesta Liana en examinant son meilleur ami, elle remarqua bien sûr la cicatrice sur son œil qui était clos, cependant c'était une autre cicatrice qui attirait son attention, une cicatrice qui partait de son épaule et qui allait vers sa nuque. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et toucha doucement cette cicatrice, elle était légère, rien à voir avec celle sur sa poitrine, causée par Dracule Mihawk lorsqu'ils naviguaient sur East Blue, néanmoins elle avait une bonne vue et elle la voyait sans mal. 

"Je vais bien." assura Zoro, reconnaissant l'inquiétude dans les yeux émeraudes de sa meilleure amie.

"Tu as eu celui qui t'as fait ça ?" demanda Liana, l'inquiétude se changeant en une lueur dangereuse, une lueur protectrice.

"Non, mais je l'aurai un jour." il promit, ses paroles, son ton, tout cela fit écarquiller les yeux de Liana.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme dont Zoro parlait de la sorte, celui qu'il avait juré de vaincre, Dracule Mihawk. Kuma l'avait envoyé à l'endroit où vivait le Meilleur Manieur de Sabre au monde, et Zoro avait poussé sa fierté de côté, une fois encore, pour demander à ce qu'il l'entraîne. C'était la seule explication possible pour une telle cicatrice, de même que pour son œil qui avait été blessé par la même lame, elle pouvait reconnaître la finesse du trait, c'était réellement unique et si elle n'était pas une sabreuse comme Zoro, elle était néanmoins douée avec les lames et elle était très observatrice. Si elle avait eu le moindre doute, et ce n'était pas du tout le cas, au sujet de la loyauté de Zoro, il n'y en aurait plus du tout. Ils avaient vraiment changé depuis cette rencontre à Shell Town où il avait juré de tuer Luffy s'il s'interposait entre lui et son rêve. 

"Je compte sur toi alors." sourit Liana. "Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien." elle dit en l'embrassant sur la joue, faisant rougir le sabreur qui tenta néanmoins de la jouer cool en buvant, sans la regarder. Liana accepta son comportement sans rien dire, c'était habituel, néanmoins cela fit rire Shakky tandis que Rayleigh souriait. "Shakky, Rayleigh, heureuse de vous voir."

"Vraiment, tu avais l'air distraite." pointa Rayleigh. 

"Il y aurait-il une histoire d'amour entre vous deux ?" demanda Shakky en fumant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

"Non." répondit de suite Zoro.

"Nous sommes simplement nakama. Rien de plus et rien de moi." compléta Liana. "Rayleigh-san, je voulais vous remercier pour être intervenu il y a deux ans et aussi pour avoir entraîné Luffy. Comment va t'il ?" 

"Ce n'était rien." dit Rayleigh, balayant aisément les remerciements de la jeune femme. "Il allait bien quand je l'ai quitté il y a six mois. Il a progressé bien plus rapidement que ce que je pensais."

"Cela ne me surprend pas, Luffy a toujours été très capable pour devenir plus fort, surtout lorsqu'il était motivé. Nous voir être séparé de la sorte, ça a du d'autant plus le pousser, j'espère qu'il s'est aussi reposé." commenta inquiète Liana.

"Toujours autant une mère poule Liana." taquina Zoro, uniquement pour se prendre une tape sur l'épaule. 

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça." elle protesta de suite.

"Darling, c'est mieux ?" il questionna après un instant de réflexion. 

"Oui." répondit avec un sourire Liana, avant de tourner son attention sur les deux autres adultes dans le bar. "Qu'est ce qui se passe dans l'archipel, il semble plus dangereux qu'il y a deux ans. Et il n'y a pas beaucoup de marines, même dans les zones où il devraient se trouver."

"Sengoku, l'amiral en chef, subi beaucoup de pression pour ramener sous contrôle les pirates, surtout ceux du Nouveau Monde. Sabaody est surveillé normalement mais les marines en poste ont été retiré il y a peu, et les nobles ne viennent plus visiter depuis, quelque chose se prépare, il y a des rumeurs au sujet d'une guerre." répondit Shakky qui était bien plus au courant de ce genre de chose que Rayleigh.

"Une guerre..." murmura Liana en réfléchissant. "Il y avait quelques rumeurs sur l'archipel où je me trouvais aussi mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe."

"Un soucis pour nous ?" demanda Zoro, observant Liana tout en lui tendant un verre de vodka, l'alcool qu'elle préférait, elle l'accepta avec un sourire un peu distant, visiblement inquiète. 

"Je ne sais pas exactement, je ne crois pas que ça concerne un membre de notre équipage mais je crains que ce ne soit au sujet d'un de nos proches. Mais c'est simplement un pressentiment. On le saura bien assez tôt." répondit Liana, en faisant un effort pour changer de sujet, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur un sujet inquiétant alors qu'elle était avec un nakama. "Où avez-vous laissé Luffy, Rayleigh-san ?" 

"Sur une île dans Calm Belt, elle est dangereuse, il y a seize saison en un seul lieu, le climat change en permanence et les animaux qui la peuplent sont dangereux." répondit aisément Rayleigh, racontant sans se faire prier des moments amusants où il avait vu le jeune capitaine pirate se comporter comme un imbécile.

 

Les deux lieutenants de Luffy accueillirent avec joie leurs nakama, Franky en premier, puis Gin, et ensuite Nami, Usopp et Chopper. Sanji fut le suivant, et ensuite Robin et Brook. Néanmoins malgré sa joie de revoir les siens, Liana était partagée entre rage et horreur, elle savait enfin contre qui la guerre aurait lieu et surtout pourquoi, ou plutôt pour qui. Ace avait été capturé et il allait être exécuté. L'équipage ne connaissait pas, ou pas beaucoup, Ace, pourtant ils étaient prêts à agir quelque soit les demandes de Luffy et Liana. Heureusement Liana avait réussi à rentrer en contact avec Luffy, premièrement grâce avec un message sur une lettre, et puis le capitaine avait réussi à mettre la main sur un escargophone, utilisant celui du Sunny pour les appeler.

"Tu es sûr de toi Luffy ?" demanda Liana, elle était sûre de ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle souhaitait agir ainsi, foncer pour récupérer Ace, mais elle devait penser au reste de l'équipage aussi, c'était son rôle. 

"Oui, je vais à Marine Ford pour sauver Ace." acquiesça Luffy.

"On te rejoindra là-bas alors." dit simplement Zoro.

"Tout le monde...." souffla Luffy, même Liana était surprise, elle avait des larmes dans les yeux.

"C'est votre frère, bien sûr qu'on va l'aider." dit de suite Nami. 

"Même si ça veut dire aller contre le top de la Marine ? Et les Grands Corsaires ?" demanda Liana.

"Même." acquiesça Usopp.

"Merci." souffla Luffy, heureux. "On se retrouve là bas."

 

"Préparons nous pour faire notre grand retour alors, à Marine Ford. Ca aura le mérite de faire du bruit." rit Liana.


End file.
